Pallets and other unit load devices are commonly used to support cargo within aircraft. Certain pallets are flat sheets of aluminum. Cargo may be stacked on the aluminum sheets, and netting, ropes or cables may be used to secure the cargo on the pallets. Pallets allow large quantities of cargo to be bundled onto the pallets and more easily loaded and unloaded from aircraft. The pallets can also facilitate cargo storage within aircraft.
Tracking pallets as aircraft travel between destinations can be difficult. Recently, pallets have been tagged to make tracking easier. However, known tags suffer drawbacks. For example, certain tags require each tag to be individually fastened to a respective pallet. Thus, an installer may be required to drive multiple self-tapping screws through the tag into the pallet. This process is time-consuming and tedious. In addition, the labor required to install the tag can significantly increase tracking costs.